The Killing Kiss
by The Gabby Effect
Summary: Sequel to 'Flirtationship'.
1. Chapter 1

***The is a dark sequel to 'Flirtationship'  
>I have 2 in-progress main FF so this will<br>only last 2 chapters. I hope you enjoy it.* - TGE**

* * *

><p><strong>The Killing Kiss<strong>

The days that followed after that split second that they saw a glimpse of that thing called 'love' in each others eyes things had fallen back to normal or so it seemed.

He still kissed her cheek but for some reason it didn't feel normal and it didn't give her the sense of being loved anymore. It was as if it was just a kiss, something to make it seem like nothing had changed between them. Their hugs left her feeling awkward like they never hugged before but deep inside each moment he kissed her she secretly wanted more and each time he hugged her she restrained herself from holding him just a little longer.

While he found himself afraid to hold her a little longer or let his kisses linger on her skin. Late at night he took more shots of the bourbon than he normally would just so that he could feel anything else other than the feeling that he was desperately trying to suppress. He would rather feel numb than to ever feel that way about her he told himself with every shot.

The teasing had ceased completely and their jokes weren't funny anymore because of what they were both feeling or trying not to feel. They filled their lives to the brink with their jobs hoping that they could get over what they saw weeks ago.

Tonight he found it difficult standing next to her as she explained the evidence that she had found to him and Tony. He didn't dare look at her because he couldn't let his eyes linger on her.

Rambling on about the evidence she couldn't help but breath in that scent that was unique to him. He was standing so close to her that even brushing up against him was sending sparks through out her body that was making it hard to stay focused.

"So, we got the guy." Tony said happily as he looked up at the screen. "I'll go with McGoo." He said leaving the lab quickly.

Abby took a deep breath realizing that they were alone and this was the first time she was alone with him since that day outside the diner.

"Good work." He said quietly while still facing the screen.

"It was nothing." She replied as she took a drink of her Caf-Pow.

Finally able to turn to face her he watched her set her drink back down. His mind screaming at him to leave now, he was frozen because his heart was telling him to stay a little longer.

Feeling his eyes on her she looked up at him seeing those blue eyes that she was terrified to look at since that day. She wanted to say something to end this moment but her words failed to come while they just stood there looking into each others eyes.

The elevator doors closing ended their gaze causing him to step back from her.

Clearing his throat he looked at the door way knowing he should go before his will got weaker or his eyes began to linger again. Taking a deep breath he looked back at her seeing her trying to look at anything else but him.

"I should go." He whispered as he walked away.

In silence her eyes looked at her keyboard hoping that the elevator would hurry up and return before she turned and went after him to say all the things she ever wanted to say to him. Taking a deep breath she looked over her shoulder to see him walk out the door.

Arriving at the elevator he looked at the arrow while his hand hovered in front of it unsure if he should really go or not.

Turing around, she bit her bottom lip as she looked at the door way knowing that he was just outside it waiting for the elevator. She knew how she felt… how she always felt and tonight could be the only chance she could ever have to say the things she wanted to say to him. Gathering her courage and ready to risk the relationship she had with him she took a deep breath as she discarded her lab coat and headed toward the door way.

Shutting his eyes he hit the button knowing that he should go, he had to.

Emerging from the doorway she saw him waiting for the elevator that made her stop in her tracks.

_'Hurry'_ He thought to himself hoping the elevator would come.

Feet behind him she covered her face with her hands trying to hang onto the courage that she still had.

The elevator doors couldn't open quickly enough because he was already inside before they were completely open.

Before her courage left her she ran into the elevator after him just before the doors shut. Taking by surprise that she was in here with him his breath caught in his throat that he had to clear his throat to breathe again.

"Going home early?" He asked quietly as he looked at her.

"Um…" She bit her bottom lip.

Quietly he turned away from her because he didn't know what to say.

"I need to talk to you." She blurted out before her mind could mute her.

Looking at the button that would take him back to the squad room he slightly shook his head. "You can tell me tomorrow."

"I may not be able to say… what I want, what I _need_ to say tomorrow." She confessed as she reached over flipping the switch leaving them in the darken space.

He didn't want it to come to this especially not now and most definitely not here. Taking a breath he made himself look at the girl that was standing next to him, the girl he tried to ignore for the past few weeks.

"Abbs" He breathed.

"No, let me say this before I… just let me talk." She said taking a deep breath.

Taking a step away from her he leaned against the wall behind him afraid to be close enough to touch her.

Looking at the marine standing in front of her she knew she had to say this because it was now or never.

"Gibbs, I've known you for a very long time and it's been years since that day I first met you and from that moment on you've been a very good… close friend. We've been through so much together and we've been there for each other no matter what. Every time something happened it has always been you that saved me over and over again, you've saved me… I owe you everything." Her voice cracked.

He looked to the floor not wanting to see the tears that filled her eyes.

"I've always felt safe when I'm with you and no matter how mad we both got we always picked up the pieces and became stronger friends. I'm not sure when or how but … Gibbs, I like you… I like you a lot." She whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "That day at the diner I saw it in your eyes the same thing that was in mine. I love you… Gibbs." She breathed.

"Abby" He whispered as he looked at her.

"Don't tell me that you don't love me because I know that you do." She told him as she walked over to him.

Looking at her in the darkness he thought about what he should say the one thing he always wanted to tell her.

_'I love you, Abby.' _

He left those words unspoken as he reached out cupping her face while the urge to kiss her became unbearable to the point he covered her lips with his thumb preventing him from kissing her.

"Gibbs" She whispered as her hands drifted up his chest until her arms wrapped around his neck.

Maneuvering her to the wall opposite him he fought with his feelings and denied his lips what they yearned for, hers. Unable to tell her that he felt the same way and just how much it was killing him to be apart from her he shut his eyes feeling her arms wrapped around his neck. There was so much he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to admit to her instead he rested his head against hers trying to figure out what to say.

She held onto him knowing that she finally confessed to him that she loved him and now she stood in the dark holding him waiting for him to say something.

Leaning in he brushed his face against hers still withholding the kiss that they both wanted. In the darkness he opened his eyes seeing the inked skin he only dreamed about ever kissing. If this was the only time he would ever be able to kiss her tattoo then he would take that chance telling himself he would never kiss it again. Taking a nervous breath he leaned in as he pressed his lips against her tattoo.

Shutting her eyes she felt his lips on her hoping that soon his lips would find hers.

Holding the kiss against her skin he shut his eyes as his breath shook knowing that he couldn't give her want she wanted from him, not now and not ever. The tears burning his eyes he pulled back to look at her.

Her eyes opening once his lips left her skin she was taken back to see the tears that filled his eyes.

"Abby" He said quietly keeping his thumb pressed against her lips.

She searched his eyes for a glimmer of any indication that he truly felt the same way she did.

"I have a rule." He whispered seeing the hurt in her eyes that matched his.

"Don't" She said taking his hand from her face.

Dropping his hand from her face he took a deep breath.

"That rule was never there for Jenny or anyone else… it has always been there because of you." He admitted to her.

Shutting her eyes her tears fell.

"Abby, the first time I met you so many years ago I wanted you. Something about you reminded me of someone I once knew." He said quietly. "I tried so many times since that day to try and get over you, I tried to pretend like what we had was just a friendship and that's what it would always be… a friendship."

Taking a deep breath she looked at him.

"I will break any rule for you Abby… just not that one." He said swallowing the lump in his throat.

Sniffing back her tears she looked at the man she loved, the one she would always love.

"I've saved you so many times only because you saved me so many years ago. I tried to replace someone I would never get back and I tried to fill the emptiness that was killing me but the day I met you, you gave me my smile back. You had no problem teasing or joking with me it was as if I've known you for so long. I had no reason to laugh not with everything that I've been through but you made happy in a way no one else ever did."

She wiped her tears that streamed down her face.

"I would take bullet for you Abby. I'd even run into a building that's about to explode just to be with you. You're my reason, my purpose… you are everything to me, Abby." He confessed to the girl he loved. "I know you love me; I've known you loved me for so long because I loved you for a very long time too." He said reach out wiping the tears from her face.

"Don't do this." She whispered.

His breath shaking he caressed her face.

"I hope someone will love you as much I do. I hope they love you like it's the only thing that keeps them alive. You deserve to be loved Abby. You deserve someone who will always be there no matter what, some one who knows that you hate nougat." He smiled.

Her chuckled only caused her tears to fall even more because he was the one he was describing. He knew her so well that no one ever came close, no one ever would.

"I hope you love the guy that deserves you as much as you… love me. Don't go wasting your love on me and don't you dare wait expecting me to risk what we have for something that could never work. You deserve to have a guy who will marry you and give you the life you deserve. You deserve someone… that isn't me." He painfully told her.

"Why… why can't it be you?" She asked gripping his coat.

Stepping closer he looked down at her dark lips that he always wanted to kiss.

"Because… you deserve better and more than I could ever give you." He whispered.

Her breath shuddering she watched him lean closer toward her.

"It kills me to know that I could never love you the way you should be loved; it frightens me to even think about risking what we have for something uncertain and I'll forever be the fool that let you go." He said while his lips lingered dangerously close to hers.

Sniffing back her tears she looked at him. "I could never love anyone like the way I love you. You say I deserve better but you're the best thing that has ever happened to me… I love you." She reached up and traced his lips with her trembling fingers. "Don't expect me to pretend like this never happened because it's not going to be easy."

"Never said it was going to be easy." He said softly.

"I don't know what hurts more… let you go after this or knowing that it was over before it even began." She whispered.

"Love… Abby… love anyone but me because I could never love you the way you deserve to be loved." He whispered as he captured her lips with his for the first and for the last time.

Her body shaking from her silent cry she felt the burn her tears left behind on her face as this kiss not only confirmed just how much they meant to each other but also denied what she had hoped for since that moment outside that diner. He didn't know kissing her like this would hurt so bad that his own tears streamed down his face. This would be the most difficult 'goodbye' kiss he would give to the one person he could never live without.

Hearts breaking, love denied and tears shed by lovers who could never be together filled this darken room. She kissed the one man she could never have while he kissed the girl who deserved better than someone, like him. A kiss could awaken a heart to love like never before but it could also be the killing kiss that ends love as pure as theirs.

Their first kiss would also be their last in this bittersweet moment that only they would ever know about. In this moment that was endless but brief at the same time they belonged to each other, he was entirely hers in this single kiss and she was his for the taking but the painful fact was that the moment he let her go he would no longer be hers. It was like having her heart ripped from her chest never to know what it felt like to love and be loved in return. After this kiss she would walk the earth like some zombie… living but never truly alive.

Feeling him pull away she gripped his coat tighter trying to hold on to this moment never wanting it to end. Tasting his kiss for one last time she let him pull away ending this killing kiss that left their love dead lying in the emptiness of their broken hearts.

Leaving her standing there he hit the button that would open the doors because tonight he would walk up the flight of stairs away from the girl he could never have.

Opening her eyes she watched him wipe his tears as he exited the elevator.

"Gibbs" She breathed.

For a moment he stopped trying desperately to not look back, shutting his eyes he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" He whispered before walking away as he broke one more rule for her but never breaking the rule she wanted him to.

The elevator doors shutting she flipped the switch one more time preventing it from moving while she tried to stop crying for the man who left her broken and falling to pieces in this cold dark room. Wiping her tears she tried to tell herself that he was right and maybe she did deserve someone who would give her more but who could ever give her everything in single look, touch or in a single kiss like him?

Walking up the stairs he stopped halfway between her lab and the floor above, trying to collect himself before someone would notice the tears that still filled his eyes. Leaning against the wall he shut his eyes taking a deep breath trying to forget how her lips felt, how it tasted. Was this really what he wanted, was this really what he had to do, he asked himself. She could do better, find someone who would be completely hers and someone who she could spend the rest of her life with. He loved her and he knew it because it hurt so much to let her go even though all he wanted was to be hers. Instantly he hated himself for hurting her, breaking her heart and denying himself to love again. Clinching his fists his pounded the wall behind him, mad that he let her go but it was better this way besides everyone would think they were all wrong for each other.

They would move on trying to pretend that tonight never happened that they never loved each other while they tried to bury the love that died from their killing kiss.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>~*Drop A Review - I'll Drop The Final Chapter.*~<strong>

_"Not as fluffy or bright as 'Flirtationship' but it's my take on what would happen next."_  
><em>-The Gabby Effect-<em>


	2. Chapter 2

***Sorry bout' the late update but this shipper  
>needs to work and catch up on homework. LOL<br>Thanks for your reviews and F/F this story.***

**Songs that inspired chapter 1:  
><strong>'I Should Go' - Levi Kreis  
>'Hello Heartache' - Avril Lavigne<p>

**Song for chapter 2:  
><strong>'Don't Find Another Love' - Tegan & Sara

_*Now, the final chapter.*_

* * *

><p><strong>The Killing Kiss<strong>

It had been two weeks since that moment in the elevator and still they couldn't make themselves forget. Forget about what happened, what didn't happen and about what they both wanted but could never have.

Tonight he sat alone on his couch with a full bottle of bourbon that was staring back at him from the coffee table.

Taking a deep breath he took the bottle in his hand hoping that one drink would make him get over the girl that was still on his mind.

Opening it he held back the urge to just drink the liquor straight from the bottle because he wanted to feel anything else other than the emotions that were killing him right now.

"Screw it." He said under his breath.

Lifting it up to his lips he heard a knock on his front door. Setting the bottle back on the table he got up to see who could possibly be visiting him at one in the morning. Seeing her standing on the other side of the door he hid his thoughts and emotions away while he greeted her pretending like everything was fine.

"Hey, Abbs."

Walking into his house she couldn't hide the distant look on her face, maybe it was loneliness or just the remnants of the heartache left over from that night in the elevator weeks ago.

Before he could say anything she gave a nervous grin and entered his living room. He followed her still unsure of what her presence here tonight meant.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

With her heart racing she turned around flashing a nervous smile.

"You probably don't want to see me but I had to come." She explained.

He stood silently looking at the girl that he couldn't get out his mind since and even before that kiss in the elevator.

"I know we tried to pretend like everything was _'normal'_ but tonight I couldn't get you out my head. The beer bottles in my fridge were staring holes in me and I didn't want to be suffering a hang over tomorrow so…" She took a breath. "I just need to be sure of something."

Her rational mind was screaming _'what are you doing here?'_ while her heart was whispering _'Don't give up' _as she walked over to the couch she saw the bottle of bourbon that was sitting on the coffee table with an empty glass beside it.

"What do you need be sure of?"

He hesitantly asked because he wasn't ready to go talking about what happened and what didn't happened not now. Not the way he was feeling and how his emotions were taking the best of him tonight.

"Things" She breathed as she took a seat on the couch while he sat on the other end. "I've been trying to tell myself that you're right. That I deserve some guy who would marry me and maybe someday have kids with but Gibbs… I'm not trying to be someone's wife I don't want to be." She said looking at him. "All I ever wanted since I was teenager was to be loved not just for the way I dressed or how smart I am. I wanted and I dreamed for some guy who would see pass my clothes and beyond my brains and see what's in my heart and your eyes burn holes in my heart." She said quietly.

He let her talk hoping that maybe if she said her thoughts out loud that maybe, hopefully she would come to the conclusion that he was right even though he knew he was dead wrong.

"I've been sitting in my car since midnight trying to talk myself into just going home and drinking you away… again." She looked at him for moment and turned away before their eyes would lock. "I cannot let you go knowing that you love me the same way I love you. I tried to convince myself that it was over when your lips left mine but… I can't stop thinking about your kiss." She whispered looking at him.

Keeping his mouth shut he only looked back at her determined not to tell her that he couldn't forget the way her lips felt and the taste of her kiss. Quietly, he sat not saying the words his heart was screaming.

Her eyes met his. "I know you can't stop thinking about it too." She said quietly.

In silence he looked back at the one person who had him all figured and could read his mind like she just did. There was so much she knew about him, she even carried a secret that could end his career, in truth she was in more ways than one… his kryptonite.

Taking a deep breath she tried to hold back the tears that she knew would come.

"Pretending like nothing happened is very hard to do when I see you everyday. Gibbs, trying not to love you is the hardest thing I have ever tried to do." She said as she looked away from him. "I've always loved you as a friend but this kind of love is hard to ignore."

He wanted to tell her that he was also fighting the same feelings but as usual he ignored what he should do.

"Abbs" He said softly. "You said that you came here to be sure of something… what is it?"

Unable to look at him she kept her eyes focused on anything else but him.

"I'm not sure but I have questions that I need answers to…" She trailed off as she gathered her courage and looked back at him. "Maybe then I'll know what I need to be sure of."

He continued to watch her in silence, still stubborn and the fool who didn't dare risk everything for the one person who was so willing to risk it all for him.

Sliding the bourbon away from them she slid the empty glass to the center of the coffee table. Taking a quarter from her pocket she took a deep breath.

"We gonna play quarters?" He asked with a hint of a smile.

She returned a smile that lacked happiness as she explained. "Something like that… more like, truth and dare. I make it I get to ask you something and you have to tell me the truth."

"I'll play on one condition." He said looking at the coin she held in her hand.

"What's that?" She replied turning her attention to him.

"You miss, it's my turn. I make it I get one dare and you have to do it. I'll answer your questions, tell the truth and in return you do what I say. One dare then the game is over." He explained.

Nodding she looked at the glass on the coffee table in front of them. "I will… but you have to promise that you answer every question Gibbs. I don't want your usual silence and I don't care if you don't want to speak about anything that's too deep. I'll take the dare if you tell the truth."

"I promise." He whispered.

Looking at the coin in her hand and to the glass she had to make it in she took a breath. Without anything to say she tossed the coin on the table and watched in land in the empty glass. For a moment she sat there until she found the question she wanted to ask him first.

Taking another breath she reached out and took the coin from the glass. "You said that I should love anyone but you. Why can't I love you, Gibbs?" She asked almost whispering.

His eyes fixated on the empty glass he quietly answered her question. "I always screw things up. No matter what there's always something I say or don't say that causes people to leave. I end up hurting them and I don't want to ever hurt that way. The guy who deserves your love is the guy who can and will love you back without rules. Someone who isn't afraid to love you because it scares me that if I ever loved you that way that someone would get at me by hurting you… and I've pissed off a lot people, people that I don't want to ever hurt you for what I've done to them."

She looked at him as the truth in his voice was both what she wanted to hear and what she didn't. Tossing the coin again she watched and listened to the sound of it hitting the bottom of the glass. She thought about what brutal truth she wanted to know next.

"That night you said that I deserve someone who would marry me and give me the life that I deserve… is that really what you want? That I would be with a guy that's not you, to spend the rest of my life with him, spending every waking moment with him and to fall asleep in his arms every night knowing that it isn't you. Can you live with that?." Her voice cracked.

"That's two questions." He replied.

"Answer it, Gibbs." She said looking at him.

He looked back at her telling himself to tell the truth at least just for tonight and tomorrow he could go back to telling himself the lies he had told himself for so long.

"No…" He whispered and watched the tears that slowly filled her eyes.

Dropping her gaze from him she looked at the quarter in the empty glass.

"Abby, I want to be that guy. I want to be the guy that doesn't' care that he worked hard all day because he's coming home to you. I want to be the one who covers you kisses, the guy who would drive miles just to lay with you in the dark and I want to be the guy you wake up with every morning. What I want is to live with you every single day, I want to die knowing that I loved you, that you were mine and I want to die telling you that I love you. Can I live with myself if there was someone else calling you his, telling you that he loved you or that it's not me that you just can't wait to come home to?" Taking a breath he looked at the coin that she was looking at. "Honestly, it would kill me if you loved someone else like that."

Sniffing back her tears she reached for the coin in the glass. Examining it she smiled seeing the year on it.

Her smile catching his attention he looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just… this is the year you and I first met." She said showing him the quarter.

A smile tugging at his lips he looked down to the floor as he thought about that day.

Wiping away a tear she giggled. "You were like Tony then." She smiled.

"Don't say that." He said smiling.

"You were. You couldn't shut up and you were always talking about movies. Everyone thinks your really quiet or that you don't have a sense of humor. I know you, Gibbs. When I'm with you it's hard to shut you up and I love making you laugh because you make me happy." Looking at him she took a deep breath. "It's been a while since we hung out… all because of what happened at the diner and the elevator. Gibbs, I understand why you don't want to risk what we have but things changed in my mind and in my heart. I'm not afraid to love you like that."

He felt her words fill his mind but mostly his heart because he loved her too but maybe not enough to risk what they had.

"I want to go back to what we had before, Abbs." He said softly.

Like a bullet she felt those words pierce her heart. "Kisses on the cheek, innocent hugs and back to when I didn't care who you with?" She asked almost sarcastically.

"It was simple then." He replied looking away from her.

"I'm sorry that I ruined what we had and complicated things for you and us." She said annoyed.

He grimaced hearing the tone in her voice. "Don't say it like that." He told her quietly.

Shaking her head she took a breath. "I don't get it, Gibbs. I mean if I was someone like Hollis Mann, Allison Hart or Dr. Ryan I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have to fight for what I want. Dr. Ryan bugged your house and you date her… I just feel so stupid for being here right now." She said looking around the house.

"They were different and I told you about Ryan." He replied.

"You told me that you cared about her that you thought you loved her and in the end she ended up leaving. I guess it's so easy to love or sleep with someone that isn't me, so easy to go home with a red head and leave the next morning before she knows you're gone. Is that the rest of your life Gibbs? Being with women who say they care about you and take you to bed, tell you that they love you but leave you alone in the end. They don't love you not the way I do, I'm the one that's feeling stupid that I love you so much because you don't even care." She said looking at him.

Saying nothing he looked away from her.

Feeling stupid she tossed the quarter and watched it flip into the glass.

Hearing the echo in the house he looked at the bourbon that sat on the table in front of them. He wanted a drink; he _needed_ a drink he told himself as he stared at the one hundred and ten proof bottle filled with the liquid that would make him numb from everything that he was feeling at least just for a little while.

"What's so different about me that you don't want to have me like you had them?" She asked.

Taking a deep he shook his head. "You're just different" He said under his breath.

"Different how?" She pressed.

"You just are."

_"How?"_

Leaning back he looked away from her. "…because, you're Abby." He whispered.

Shutting her eyes she knew that was the only response she was going to get but tonight she was wrong.

"I can't even remember the names of the red heads, I don't know what I had with Allison, Holly Snow and me never happened. Yeah, there was Hollis but my past is what made her leave and Ryan… what we had, wasn't enough to make her stay." He explained as he looked back at her. "The reason why you're different is because I've known you for-"

"Don't say how long." She said looking at him.

His breath shuddering he looked into her eyes that was still filled with tears. "I've known you for so long Abby, the relationship that we built since that day is a relationship I don't want to risk because I know that there's a chance it might not work. You're different from all them because you're not like them. You know about my past, my demons that haunt me and know me so well that I don't need to tell you anything about myself. If I could go back to the day I met you and change things I would but I know I would be the one to mess up things for us because every relationship that didn't work was my fault one way or another."

"I wish I could back too, so I could tell you that was five maybe ten years younger." She smiled.

He chuckled as turned away. "I would tell you I was only married once."

Smiling she looked at the glass and picked it up. "This is how it's always going to be right?" She asked.

He said nothing turning back to her.

"I mean loving each other but never _really_ loving each other. Always wanting what we both can't have." She said quietly.

The years she had with him she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world and maybe tonight she realized that. Their relationship meant so much to them now that it was far too risky to even take a chance on what their hearts both wanted.

Sitting back up he looked at the bourbon that was still staring holes into him. "I wanted to drink you away tonight." He said quietly.

A tear rolling down her cheek she looked at him.

"Abby, I don't know what to do. A part of me wants to taste your lips again and my hands want to discover the parts of you that curve beneath your clothes, while my heart wants to love … I mean truly love you. The other part of me is telling me that I have rules for a reason, that I shouldn't risk all those years and my mind is screaming that I don't deserve you." Taking a breath he looked at the glass she held in her hand and the coin in it.

"Gibbs, I know how long we've known each other… it's so long that I feel so old." She said half smiling.

"I'd rather feel this damn old than to feel this damn stupid for wasting all those years." He said as she wiped her tears.

Sniffing back her tears she put the glass back on the table as she took the coin from it.

_'Can't we just start over?' _Was the question she wanted to ask, but this time when she tossed the coin she watched it kiss the brim of the glass and listened to the sound that it made as it landed on the coffee table. Shutting her eyes she sniffed back her tears while he dropped his gaze to the floor.

The game was over for her once the coin hit the table and she knew it. It was over… the game, the questions and this last stupid attempt to try and make him risk it all for them.

Quietly, he reached for the coin and picked it up.

"You know every relationship that I had I was never the one who ended it. Every one of them left me because either what we had wasn't enough or that they just couldn't stand to be with me anymore." He looked back at her. "Everyone's leaving me and you're here, wanting me… what's wrong with you?" He asked.

She giggled looking at him while she wiped her tears. "I guess I'll always want what I can't have."

Turning his attention back to the coin he held in his hand he cleared his throat. "Abbs, I like kissing you on the cheek and I don't mind spending my money on an endless supply of Caf-Pow! for you. I don't even mind when you drag me around wherever you want and I don't care that you call me in the middle of the night just because you can't sleep. You'll always be my favorite and I'll always be yours."

"My Gibbs, but not ever mine… right?" She whispered.

Looking at the glass he replied softly. "Know that I love you, Abbs. Remember everything I said tonight." He said as he watched her look away from him. "I make it you have to do the dare no matter what it is. I answered your questions and told you the truth now, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You said that you would know what it was that you needed to be sure of after this, are you sure of it now?" He asked.

Nodding she looked back him. "Yeah, I know that you and I could never happen, I know that you are too scared to risk what we have and now I'm sure that our first kiss was also our last. Gibbs I'm sure that you love me but you don't love me enough to risk it all... of that I am sure."

Taking a deep breath he didn't respond instead he tossed the coin and watched in land in the empty glass.

The room was silent and the love that she desperately yearned for still lay lifeless in her broken heart. After this she would go back to living her life just as before and trying not to love him. In this long quiet moment she was the first to break the silence.

"I know you so well that I know what you're going to dare me to do. You're gonna dare me to let you go, to live my life and wait for the man who deserves me but you know he won't ever come." She looked at him. "Because he's already here… I met him… I met him over 15 years ago." She cringed finally saying out loud just how long they knew each other. "15 years Gibbs, 15 years filled with kisses on the cheek, innocent hugs and words that meant everything but nothing all at once. You want me to have a life I deserve and so willingly let me go to try and find another love, someone that isn't you. I'll try Gibbs, as long as you promise me one thing."

"What's that?" He breathed.

She reached over and gripped his hand as she leaned in resting her head against his.

"You said you love me that you always will." She whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Promise that you won't find another love; I want to be the last person you would ever love." She said as she pulled away and got up leaving him with his bourbon, an empty glass and a quarter with the year that they first met on it.

He couldn't watch her leave and for what seemed like forever he just sat there until he heard his front door opening. The sound of her leaving snapped him out of his racing thoughts as he bolted for the door.

She was halfway out when she heard him run up behind her.

"Wait" He said as he stopped behind her.

Slowly she turned around and faced him. "You can keep the quarter." She told him.

He smiled at the girl that could make him smile even now. Shaking his head he pulled her back in and shut the door and took a deep breath.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Confused she shook her head. "What?"

"What's your name?" He asked again.

"Gibbs, are you okay?" She asked looking at him.

"What's your name?" He asked once more.

"Abby, my name is Abby." She told him still confused.

Taking a breath he held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I hate that name… you can just call me Gibbs." He told her as his eyes filled with tears.

Still unsure of what was happening she took his hand as he continued to speak.

"I heard they hired a vampire is that you?" He asked smiling.

Giggling she nodded while finally connecting the dots as he repeated those words he said to her when they first met. "I guess so." Her voice cracked.

"I'm an agent here I work with Mike Franks, you heard of him?" He asked seeing the tears pool in her eyes.

"Yeah, he told me he's trying to make an agent out of a probie. I guess that's you." She smiled as her tears fell.

"He's always head slapping me... if I ever become a boss I don't ever want to do that to my agents." He smiled.

Wiping her tears away she looked at him. "After all this time you never forgot our conversation?" She asked.

Shaking his head he smiled. "Nope, I even kept that fortune... remember?"

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Starting over, sort of and I still have to dare you." He replied.

Wiping the remnants of her tears away she took a deep breath. "After this I don't know what to expect." She told him.

"Abby, I dare you... to take me just as I am, understand that I'm not perfect and love me for the rest of your life." He whispered as he cupped her face. "I dare you to let me love you like you have never been loved before, fall asleep in my arms and wake up with me every morning. I dare you Abby… I dare you to never leave me because I don't know what to do with out you." He said as he stepped closer.

"Stupid gunny, that's why we have handcuffs." She smiled.

Smiling he leaned in and captured her lips with his knowing that this kiss would not only break down the remainder of the walls he had built back around his heart but it was also the killing kiss that killed every stupid thought, 'what if's and the rule that nearly cost him the girl who would be the last one to ever love him.

* * *

><p><strong> Days later...<strong>

Tony, McGee, Ellie and Dr. Mallard all stood around the squad room discussing their current case.

"Can you believe it McGee I'm going to New York?" Tony smiled.

"You're just going there to pick up the suspect." McGee replied plainly.

"Yeah but at least I'm gone from here for at least one night." DiNozzo said happily.

Dr. Mallard looked the empty desk beside him. "Where's Jethro?" He asked.

"Oh, he said he was gonna get his things then he and Tony will be leaving." Ellie said walking up to them.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked from behind that caught them all by surprised.

Tony jumped. "Jeez boss, we need to put some bells on you or something." He said walking over to his desk.

"What and take the fun out?" Gibbs replied tossing his backpack on his desk as he unzipped it and inserted a folder regarding their case.

"I thought you were gone?" Abby said coming up behind them.

He smiled at her. "Nope, we're just leaving now." He told her.

"Jeez Abby, you need bells too." Tony said as he hung his backpack over his shoulder.

She only smiled back at him.

Taking a sip of his coffee Ducky watched Gibbs hang his backpack over his shoulder. "Have a safe trip Jethro." He told him.

Walking up next to Ducky he smiled at him. "Always."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Abby said giving him a gentle smile.

"See ya." He replied as he walked up to her and gave her quick kiss on her lips right in front of everyone.

Dr. Mallard was taken by such surprise that he dropped his coffee to the squad room floor while McGee and Ellie's breath caught in their throats. Tony on the other hand stood near his desk with a dropped jaw.

"Bye" Abby whispered as her gunny turned and left.

"Dropped your coffee, Duck." Gibbs said as he walked off and passed DiNozzo who's mouth was still open but a head slap quickly fixed that.

Abby smiled at everyone. "I'll be in my lab." She told them before turning on her heels and leaving them still shocked over what they had just seen.

"They… kissed on the…" Tony said pointing to his own lips.

"Lips" McGee breathed still shocked.

"What just happened?" Ellie asked confused.

"Dr. Mallard you dropped your coffee." Jimmy said walking up to them looking at the floor.

"Oh, the hell with my coffee." Ducky said watching Gibbs enter the elevator. "That boy finally came to his bloody senses." He muttered.

"What boy?" Jimmy asked confused.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled from the elevator.

"ON YOUR SIX!" He yelled back. "Text me." He whispered to his friends before running off.

"What do you think that means?" Bishop asked as they all watch Tony run into the elevator.

"I'm not sure." McGee replied looking at her.

"What does what mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Gibbs" McGee said.

"Kissed" Ducky filled in.

"Abby." Bishop finished.

Jimmy chuckled. "He always does."

Ducky turned to him. "No, not on the cheek, he kissed her on her lips."

Palmer flashed his usual bright grin. "No, you probably saw it from an angle that looked like he did." He suggested.

"Nope, right in front of us." McGee pointed out.

"Yup, his lips were on hers." Ellie said as she walked off back to her desk.

Palmer stood shocked as the information sunk in while Dr. Mallard turned and walked away.

"Palmer, have someone clean that up please." He said before heading back to the morgue.

Jimmy said nothing as he continued to stand there with McGee.

On the stairs Director Vance was picking up the toothpick that fell out of his mouth when he saw that kiss.

"…bout' damn time." He mumbled as he took another toothpick from his pocket and replaced the dropped one.

* * *

><p><strong>Parking lot...<strong>

Tony tried to keep pace with Gibbs who walking a head of him.

"So, what happened?" Tony asked.

Gibbs said nothing.

"I think the entire floor saw that kiss, what changed?" He asked again.

Again Gibbs said nothing.

Tony ran ahead of Gibbs and stopped him. "Come on, L.J. what's going on?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked annoyed.

Chuckling Tony placed his hand on his friends shoulders. "Isn't there a rule against this?

"Kissing Abby? Nope, don't have a rule for that." Gibbs replied as he brushed by Tony again.

Groaning Tony ran after him once more.

"I'm going to find out what's going on!" He yelled after Gibbs.

Still the gunny said nothing.

"Boss?"

Gibbs didn't reply.

"Rule 12, ring a bell?" Tony asked.

"Rule 51" He replied and continued to walk.

Tony stopped in his tracks and smiled.

"Sometimes, you're wrong."

***POOF***

* * *

><p><strong>~*Drop A Review - Thanks for Reading.*~<strong>

**Special Thanks to:  
>Angelus13, byLunaA, Mel, MrsLJG5, ncis4ever21, PatienceFortitude, Sophies-Welt, STLFAN &amp; Theresa F.<strong>

**"Thanks for dropping a review. They make authors happy." - TGE**

* * *

><p><em>"Now back to my vids and other 'in-progress' FF's.<br>Check out my lil' website at  
>thegabbyeffect - dot - webs - .com<br>and see what I'm up to.  
>Again, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it." <em>

_The Gabby Effect _


End file.
